As a result of various medical procedures, catheters often are employed to drain body fluids or administer substances. Various devices have been developed for the purpose of securing a catheter or other tubing to the body of the patient to prevent accidental dislodgement. Devices which rely on an adhesive attachment to the catheter or tubing are shown, for example, by Mellor in U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,254, Haerr in U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,857, Geist in U.S. Pat. No. 4,333,468, Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,914, Moseley in U.S. Pat. No. 4,460,356, Vaillancourt in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,801,296 and 4,830,914, Hesketh in U.K. patent application 2,211,417, and Muller in European patent application 206,558. Other devices have been developed which secure the catheter by a means of interengageable fabric such as Velcro as shown, for example, by Boyd in U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,380, Rosin in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,397, Kaplan et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,863, Womack in U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,664, Hubbard et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,571,245 and 4,617,017 and Campbell in U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,923. Other devices have been developed which rely on a mechanical means to secure the catheter as shown, for example, by Edwards in U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,025, Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,012, Beran in U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,857, Gordon in U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,647, Taheri in U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,919, Weeks in U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,492, Nowak et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,616, Bierman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,636, Cameron et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,385, and Hesketh in U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,380.